


Sober

by Myselfholic



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Translation, Unrequited Love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myselfholic/pseuds/Myselfholic
Summary: - This is the Vietnamese translated version with author's permission, all the credit goes to @minhobbit. Thank you so much for this lovely fanfic- Please visit the original work and show your support by the link above
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae





	Sober

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [metanoia: a jhpian fic dump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784543) by [minhobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhobbit/pseuds/minhobbit). 



> \- This is the Vietnamese translated version with author's permission, all the credit goes to @minhobbit. Thank you so much for this lovely fanfic  
> \- Please visit the original work and show your support by the link above

Brian thừ người ngồi trên giường và nhìn quanh căn phòng, tất nhiên cậu biết chẳng đời nào cậu đang ở trong phòng mình, và cây guitar cũ xì tả tơi dựng trong góc đủ để chứng minh rằng cậu đúng, và rằng cậu biết chính xác chủ nhân của căn phòng này là ai. Duỗi cánh tay rồi thở một hơi dài, cậu có thể nghe được mùi mồ hôi và mùi cồn vẫn ám đầy trong không khí.

Khi Brian vừa định duỗi thẳng cặp chân mỏi nhừ và tìm chút nước uống thì chủ nhân của căn phòng bước vào, cầm theo chiếc khay, và với cái vẻ luống cuống lẫn vụng về, Park Jaehyung mỉm cười, những ngón dài lóng ngóng với món đồ đang cầm trên tay, cứ miết qua miết lại trên bề mặt. Anh làm cho cậu vài chiếc pancake, thậm chí có cả một ly Americano. Vì anh vẫn biết cậu thích ăn gì, và biết rất rõ.

“Ê nhóc ngủ ngày”, anh cười khì, “dậy ăn chút gì đi, dạ dày em không sao chứ?”

Brian cười, và Jae cứ để mặc cậu tóm lấy tay anh rồi kéo sát lại gần, tiện tay đặt cái khay lên bàn trước khi thả người ngồi xuống và bận rộn trong một nỗ lực sửa lại mớ tóc đỏ hỗn loạn của cậu trai. Bằng những ngón tay dài và mảnh khảnh mà Brian yêu thích, khi cậu đặt nụ hôn mình lên tay anh, hoặc nhấm nháp chúng cho đến khi lòng anh hoàn toàn bị khuấy động.

Cậu biết chẳng có gì xảy ra đêm qua, bởi Jae sống quá chuẩn mực và sẽ không đời nào làm chuyện đó mỗi khi cậu đang say. Anh đã khẳng định điều này vài lần trước đây, nhưng điều đó chẳng có nghĩa lý gì khi Brian vẫn luôn có cách để quay về với anh mỗi khi cậu trong cơn say mèm, hoặc cũng có khi bởi vì, cả hai vốn dĩ vẫn là bạn.

Anh và cậu biết nhau vì cùng làm chung ở cửa hàng băng đĩa, Brian có nhiệm vụ bán hàng còn Jae thì quản lý kho. Và gần như ngay lập tức, Jae đem lòng say mê vẻ đáng yêu của cậu trai có đuôi mắt xếch dài như con cáo nhỏ. Lúc ấy tóc Brian hãy còn màu đen, và có lẽ chính cậu cũng không hề biết rằng mình đã đảo lộn cuộc sống của anh đến thế nào; có chăng, thì chỉ là cậu cũng thích ở cạnh anh, đến khi cậu thật sự biết được tình cảm của đối phương thì cũng đã mất gần hai năm, ấy là khi cả hai đã luôn xem nhau là bạn tốt.

Brian bao giờ cũng dành thời gian của mình ở nhà anh, và chỉ quay về căn hộ của mình khi cậu cần thay đồ hoặc tắm rửa. Còn lại tất cả đều ở tại nơi anh, bao gồm cả việc ngủ, ăn, và làm chuyện đó. Và dù đã dành rất nhiều thời gian ở cạnh nhau, cậu vẫn mảy may không một ý niệm nào đối với tâm tư của người còn lại. Vậy nên mới có chuyện cậu nài nỉ anh, cốt chỉ để thỏa mãn yêu cầu chính đáng của gã trai bình thường cùng những nhu cầu tình dục hoàn toàn lành mạnh.

“Hôm nay em dẫn bạn về được không anh?”, chuyện xảy ra tầm sáu tháng trước, Brian đã hỏi khi hai người đang ăn sáng cùng nhau

Và Jae suýt chết nghẹn với mẩu bánh croissant, anh hắng giọng và ngẩng lên nhìn Brian trong khi vẫn cố gắng giấu nhẹm đi cảm xúc. Brian đang nhìn anh chăm chăm và chờ câu trả lời, đồng thời cũng lấy làm khó hiểu vì phản ứng của anh, không lẽ cậu nhờ vả bạn thân mình trong _mỗi_ chuyện này lại kỳ cục đến vậy?

“Đừng bảo em định biến nhà anh thành chỗ hẹn hò, Bri?”, anh hỏi ngược lại cậu thay câu trả lời, giọng nghe như dở cười dở khóc

Cậu trai phá ra cười và nhấp một ngụm cà phê, “Làm gì có chuyện em hẹn hò với ai”, cậu trả lời bằng giọng bất cần, “em chỉ đang tìm chỗ nào để làm chuyện đó mà không cần phải lo nghĩ về đám hàng xóm hay chõ mũi vào chuyện người khác thôi… Em nghĩ là không có vấn đề gì nếu hỏi anh, nhưng mà nếu em sai thì thôi chắc em mang người đến nhà nghỉ cũng được”

Jae đẩy gọng kính lên sống mũi và cố hết sức để nuốt nước bọt thật nhẹ nhàng, đưa tay nhặt lấy cây dao phết bơ và mỉm nụ cười khẽ khàng, đôi gò má anh hơi cao và mắt anh cong thành mảnh trăng lưỡi liềm bé xíu, “Thôi được rồi, oắt con, cũng đâu phải vấn đề gì to tát như là anh đã lỡ thương em hay là tim anh đang nát bét, nếu muốn thì cứ dùng cái ghế sofa đi”

“Không thành vấn đề, Bri, chỉ cần dọn dẹp sạch sẽ là được”

Mắt cậu sáng rực lên và trên môi nở một nụ cười đắc thắng, “Cảm ơn Jae! Đúng là một anh bạn thân xịn nhất”

Vậy là chuyện đó cứ đều đặn xảy ra, nghĩa là Brian sẽ dành những buổi chiều để mang về bất cứ cậu trai cô gái nào hợp ý mình trong khi Jae sẽ bận rộn làm thêm giờ ở cửa hiệu, sau đó cậu sẽ đá đít họ ra khỏi cửa trước khi Jae trở về nhà, dọn dẹp sạch bong và lăn ra ngủ thiếp đi cho đến khi anh quay trở lại, lôi cậu ra khỏi ghế rồi nhét cậu vào chăn gối ấm áp trên giường. Họ sẽ ngủ cạnh nhau sau mỗi lần như thế.

Mọi chuyện cứ vậy tiếp tục cho đến một ngày khi Brian vẫn chưa xong việc với Woosung, cậu ca sĩ phòng trà mà Brian có dịp làm quen qua một người bạn khác. Jae xong việc sớm ở chỗ làm và quên bẵng mất một chuyện là, vào một tối thứ sáu như thế này hẳn là Brian vẫn còn đang ôm ai đó trong vòng tay. Nên thay vì hình ảnh một cậu nhóc đang ngủ say, đập vào mắt anh là tấm lưng của Brian và Woosung thì đang lắc lư điên cuồng phía trên cậu.

Jae đứng đó trong chính căn hộ của mình, trân trối nhìn tình yêu đời mình đang làm tình với một cậu trai khác. Anh chẳng biết mình nên làm gì, trong khi hai kẻ đó thậm chí còn quá cuồng nhiệt đến nỗi không hề nhận ra sự có mặt của một người thứ ba. Mái tóc tẩy của Woosung tung bay khi đón lấy từng cú thúc, những đầu móng tay ngắn ngủn để lại những vệt xước đỏ trải dọc hai bên cổ và lưng, Jae không thể phủ nhận rằng cậu nhóc đó có gương mặt xinh đẹp và chất giọng thiên thần, đến tiếng nấc khi chạm ngõ cao trào cũng ngọt ngào tươi mát.

Mặt khác, anh chỉ liếc mắt nhìn Brian duy nhất một lần rồi thôi, cậu vẫn mặc chiếc áo thun như ban chiều khi anh rời nhà đi làm, và làn da rám nắng của Brian thì bao giờ cũng hợp với màu xanh lam, với rất nhiều những vệt xước dài trải đều hai bên cổ. Jae cứ đứng bần thần ở đó đến tận lúc anh cảm thấy bàn tay mình tê dại vì nắm chặt cái ba lô quá lâu. Rồi anh quay lưng nhón gót đi về phía phòng mình, bởi anh không muốn sắm vai một kẻ rình mò chuyện người khác; tựa lưng lên cánh cửa đã khép lại nhẹ nhàng, Jae thả người mình ngồi bệt xuống sàn và thở ra làn hơi vẫn luôn căng đầy lồng ngực

“Cũng chẳng cần phải chứng kiến cảnh đó thì mình cũng…”, anh thì thầm, cảm thấy được cơn nghẹn ứ dâng lên trong lòng và tràn ra ngoài qua khóe mắt

Đúng là anh vẫn biết rõ Brian làm chuyện ấy ở đây mỗi tuần, nhưng đâu có nghĩa là anh cần tận mắt nhìn thấy?

Tầm nửa giờ sau, Brian vào phòng Jae và bất ngờ vì hình ảnh anh đang cuộn tròn trên giường như chiếc kén. Anh đang ngủ, hẳn rồi, nhưng chóp anh mũi đỏ dừ và cặp kính còn chưa tháo, Brian bối rối, là anh đang vật lộn với cơn dị ứng hay sao? Cậu cố gắng lay người anh dậy, “Jae? Anh ổn không vậy?”

Jae chớp nhẹ mắt, chua chát cười

“Anh không sao”, giọng anh nghèn nghẹn. Brian nhíu chặt mày

“Chắc là không sao chứ? Mặt anh sưng hết cả lên rồi, như mấy lần anh bị dị ứng ấy, muốn em đi lấy thuốc không?”, cậu lo lắng chạm tay lên trán anh, và điều ấy làm hơi thở anh như đông lại, nhưng bằng cách nào đó anh vẫn tìm được cách không để lộ ra

“Không cần lo cho anh”, anh gạt đi bàn tay trên trán mình, dù rằng anh tham lam luồng hơi ấm từ con người này biết mấy, “em ngủ lại đúng không?”

Cậu trai trẻ gật đầu, cởi áo vứt bừa lên lưng ghế cạnh bàn rồi lẳng lặng trườn vào trong gối chăn ấm cúng. Brian lật người nằm sấp lại và vùi tóc vào gối; Jae có thể ngửi được mùi sữa tắm của mình trên làn da trần của cậu. Mùi hương len vào và làm tim anh đau. Tất cả những điều này làm anh thắt lòng vì khao khát.

“Anh thơm quá”, Brian lầm bầm, chầm chậm nép sát mình vào người Jae và trườn cánh tay mình quanh vòng eo mảnh khảnh, “lúc nào cũng thơm”

Jae rúc mình vào lòng cậu trai, cố kìm nén một tiếng rên dài, và cứ mỗi giây lại phải tự nhắc mình rằng phải biết hít vào và thở ra, bởi vì Brian ấm quá, anh không cần gì hơn ngoài vòng tay cậu ôm ấp lúc này, và anh bao giờ cũng muốn được cuộn tròn trong lồng ngực và đôi cánh tay mỗi khi cậu ngủ bên cạnh mình, và anh yêu hết tất thảy

_Yêu em_

Anh nghe mình nói vậy

“Sao?”, Brian hỏi, giọng vẫn mơ màng, “Anh vừa nói gì, Jae?”, cậu lại hỏi, lần này là nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh

Anh cắn môi, lòng thầm nguyền rủa cái miệng ngu xuẩn của mình. Lẳng lặng nhích sát lại và dụi mặt mình vào cổ cậu, anh cố gắng giữ cho tim có thể đập đều nhưng tận sâu bên trong anh tưởng như lồng ngực mình sắp nổ tung thành từng mảnh, mắt anh nhòe đi, cả cơ thể cồn cào, và đôi tay tuyệt vọng như muốn giữ chặt người bên cạnh

“Anh nói… anh yêu em, Brian”

Cậu trai mở bừng mắt vì ngạc nhiên, bởi cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ Jaehyung lại phải lòng mình, hoặc giả, cậu cũng chưa khi nào nghĩ về anh xa hơn một người bạn, và bởi cậu vẫn luôn xem Jaehyung là nơi cậu tìm về như một chốn dừng chân, một nơi trú ẩn.

“Jaehyung, anh là bạn thân nhất của em, và…”, những lời sau đó bị chặn lại bởi tiếng cười chua chát

“Em nghĩ là anh không tự nhắc mình chuyện đó chắc? Nhất là mỗi khi nhìn thấy em và lấp lánh chết tiệt trong mắt em…” anh buột miệng, rồi dừng lại và thở dài, “Xin lỗi vì yêu em, Brian… Anh không cần em phải đáp lại, cũng chưa từng mong sẽ có một ngày nào em bỗng nhiên cũng thấy mình yêu anh… Anh biết chuyện sẽ không diễn ra theo cách đó, biết em không dính đến chuyện hẹn hò, ngay cả khi đó có là bạn thân nhất…”

Brian thở hắt ra giận dữ và giữ lấy mặt anh, bắt anh nhìn thẳng vào mắt mình

“Nghe cho rõ này, Park Jaehyung, nếu như em không thể yêu anh, thì vấn đề không phải do anh, vấn đề là ở em, đừng xin lỗi vì anh chẳng làm gì sai. Em chỉ có thể yêu anh như yêu một người bạn, là do em không hứa hẹn được điều gì nếu như có yêu ai, khi người ta yêu em và em không biết làm thế nào để đáp lại...”

Mắt Jae đầy những nước, “Vậy thì chỉ cần yêu cơ thể anh cũng được?”, và giọng anh nghe như lời thì thầm, “anh mệt mỏi và đau đớn khi nhìn thấy em có ai khác trong vòng tay, anh không cần tận mắt thấy, hẳn rồi, nhưng anh vẫn biết em đang làm vậy, và điều đó thật sự tra tấn anh mỗi ngày, cho đến hôm nay…”, anh ngừng lại, bởi anh không muốn cậu nghĩ anh là thằng khốn đã trộm nhìn cậu làm tình với người khác

Brian như không thể tin vào mắt mình, “Anh muốn em làm chuyện đó với anh?”, cậu lặng người, “Em không biết nữa, Jae, điều này không tốt cho anh, em không muốn tổn thương anh, em có thể tìm người khác nếu như cần giải tỏa, đừng nghĩ vậy nữa anh”

“Xin em…”, Jae đau đớn vòng tay ôm lấy cổ Brian và nhìn vào mắt cậu, “…hay là do nhìn anh xấu? nhưng nếu thử rồi và em vẫn không muốn thì mình sẽ không làm, thậm chí mình cũng không nhắc lại chuyện này nữa… Nhưng mà, xin em… mình thử một lần thôi”

Brian quyết định làm Jaehyung im miệng lại bằng cách áp môi mình vào môi anh. Cậu chống cả hai tay lên gối đầu anh và giam anh lại trong lòng mình, ngón tay anh lạc lối trong mái tóc rối bời của cậu, và anh rên lên những âm đứt quãng giữa nụ hôn, tưởng như mình đang say nhưng ngoài Kang Brian ra thì làm gì có loại thuốc phiện nào có thể làm anh nghiện ngập

Cuối cùng thì cả hai đã thử, không phải lần một lần hai, mà là tiếp diễn hàng trăm lần, và đó là chuyện đã xảy ra từ sáu tháng trước. Cũng không phải là Brian đã ngừng hẳn những chuyện tình một đêm, chỉ là cậu không còn ôm ai trên chiếc ghế của anh nữa, thay vào đó cậu đến nhà một gã bạn khác, người cậu tin chắc là trai thẳng, và trai thẳng thì sẽ không có những chuyện như là phải lòng xảy ra.

Jae phá lên cười khi nghe tiếng bụng cậu trai sôi lên, bàn tay anh vẫn đang luồn vào mái tóc đỏ. “Nào, dậy đi rồi ăn sáng, với cả đi tắm đi, Bri, người em toàn mùi vodka kinh lắm”. Rồi anh đứng dậy rời khỏi giường và cúi người nhặt nhạnh mấy món đồ của Brian vương vãi trên sàn

Hẳn nhiên Brian sẽ say khi trở về nhà từ những buổi tiệc thâu đêm suốt sáng, hoặc nói chính xác hơn, cậu bao giờ cũng để mặc mình lướt khướt say mèm, nôn thốc nôn tháo trong nhà tắm, uống chút nước, sau đó đi thẳng đến phòng ngủ của anh. Rất nhiều lần cậu thử lôi kéo vào anh một cuộc yêu, nhưng chẳng lần nào anh đồng ý

“Em bao giờ chả hứng tình kinh khủng mỗi khi say”, bao giờ anh cũng nói vậy, “nhưng anh không muốn làm tình để rồi sáng hôm sau em chả nhớ gì sất, thằng nhóc tệ hại”, rồi anh sẽ nhét cậu vào sâu trong chăn sau khi đã búng cậu một phát thật đau vào trán

Nhưng nói mãi cũng không thể ngăn được gã trai cởi hết quần áo rồi ấp anh vào lòng mình

“Jae…”, Brian gọi tên anh, bằng chất giọng trầm khàn buổi sáng

Anh ngừng tay khỏi mấy món quần áo, và xoay mặt nhìn sang

“Yêu anh”, cậu thì thầm, với khuôn mặt ửng đỏ

Jae gượng gạo cười, quay trở lại giường sau khi đặt chồng quần áo xếp gọn lên chiếc bàn gần đó, quỳ một gối cạnh bên và chạm môi mình lên vầng trán cậu trai, tim anh đang đau, anh biết, nhưng anh đang tập làm quen dần. Nên dù cho lòng vẫn thắt lại đôi khi, anh tự nhủ mình rằng ít ra thì có được chút gì từ em vẫn tốt hơn là buông tay em mãi mãi

“Anh biết, Bri, anh yêu em, anh chỉ có em là bạn thân nhất”, anh nói

Và sắc đỏ trên đôi gò má Brian đậm màu hơn, rồi cậu kéo anh vào một nụ hôn dài và sâu thẳm ./.


End file.
